Sylvia Blackhart and the World of Harry Potter
by madmarie
Summary: This story follows a young witch, Sylvia Blackhart as she goes through Hogwarts parallel to Harry Potter and company. She has to deal with her family, friends, house and all the confusion and chaos that comes with attending Hogwarts.
1. Introduction

Ok, so I was reading someone elses fanfic and in the intro they talked about their plot bunnies. I love this idea and now I can't help but picture my own. (If I remember which fic it was I'll come back and credit properly)

So although I had intended to have fics fully planned before starting since all my plot bunnies are hopping around Harry Potter at the moment, here I go, hopefully I can keep the plan fan enough ahead to not get stuck to often.

This chapter is quite short but its more of an introduction anyway. :)

* * *

><p>Sylvia Blackhart sat in the front room of her father's family's house. She was curled up on the faded red armchair in the bay window, with her legs tucked beneath her. The evening sun dimly lit up the old room as it shone weakly through the grey panes of glass. An open letter was lying in her lap, the parchment rustled quietly as she read it through again.<p>

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Blackhart,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, transferring into the second year of education from home schooling. Please find attached a full list of necessary books and equipment for both years. _

_First year work is expected to be read and understood before term starts on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress_

The sun slipped behind the terrace of Victorian houses across the street and the room darkened. As she stood up Sylvia caught sight of her reflection in the window, her jet-black hair fell half way down her back in a straight, sleek curtain. It was parted in the middle and neatly framed her pale, slightly rounded, face. The last rays of the sun caught her sea-green eyes as they sparkled in triumph to match the smile spreading across her faded pink lips, with a place at Hogwarts she could finally get out of the stuffy old house and, more importantly away from her grandmother.

Sylvia's father had died when she was very young, but she had never met him anyway, her mother had married into the Blackhart family only to keep her own bloodline as pure as possible. Shuddering at the thought, Sylvia briefly remembered her mother's long rants about the nobility and power her daughter was supposed to be carrying through her veins. The concept of the pureblood hierarchy had never been one that Sylvia was able to grasp; the whole idea of being superior simply because of your bloodline had never sat well with her. Especially having now spent time with her paternal relatives, it was more unsettling than ever to see how fanatical some of the old families had become. When she found out she was dying Sylvia's mother had brought her back to the stately urban house in London, charging the matriarchal old Patricia Blackhart with her daughters care. Sylvia's grandmother had agreed only because she felt it her duty to uphold the honor of the family name by not abandoning her youngest son's pureblood child. It had been clear from the beginning that Sylvia was expected to be an almost unnoticed presence in the house, the lessons in magic that she had been receiving from her mother had been abandoned and no mention of school had been voiced. After only a month of the silent judgment Sylvia constantly felt from her grandmother she had taken matters into her own hands and sent the family owl to Hogwarts to ask to become a student.

Now all that was left was to inform the horrid woman of her intention to leave come the first of September. Sylvia stepped silently through the dark corridors of the house, the thick burgundy carpet absorbing all sound from her footsteps as she walked past the dark wooden furniture and up the staircase to her grandmother's room. Knocking quietly on the imposing door Sylvia waited for the summons, making sure to keep her head low and her voice calm.

"Come." An imperious voice sounded from the room beyond and Sylvia slipped inside. Her grandmother sat in an armchair by the fire as though it were a throne, her thin, white hair scraped back into a harsh bun at the back of her head. Her grey eyes bored into Sylvia as she closed the door, whilst her wrinkled hands clutched the rounded top of a walking cane. "Well?" She asked, waiting for her only grandchild to speak.

"I have received a letter from Hogwarts, Grandmother." Responded Sylvia, "I will be able to start there in September, in the second year with the rest of my age."

Patricia Blackhart leaned back in her chair, scrutinizing the twelve year old before her. "So they accepted you, I still hold that Durmstrang would have been the better choice but Hogwarts has its own prestige as well. I will have Henry accompany you to Diagon Alley on Saturday so that you can buy the suitable equipment. I won't have a Blackhart child arriving at school with second hand rubbish. I expect you to uphold the honor of that lineage girl." She snapped, her eyes hardening even further. (She never called Sylvia by her name) "Do not forget that." With a wave of her hand she dismissed Sylvia and returned to gazing at the fire.

"Yes, Grandmother." Sylvia said in barely more than a whisper. Relived at the briefness of the conversation, but with a sinking heart at the thought of going shopping with her uncle, Sylvia disappeared upstairs to her own room and began to write a reply to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Yeah... looking back that seems like quite a dull chapter but I hope its been a good start. Please let me know what you think and I'll try and update soon.<p> 


	2. Going to Hogwarts

Ok so its been quite a while since I last updated. It took me ages to write this chapter (stupid flighty plot bunnies) and then I was moving back to uni and haven't had internet for the last week and a bit. However here it is at last, its the longest chapter I've written to date and I would really like to know what you think, (makes puppy eyes) Anyway here it is.

* * *

><p>The bookshop in Diagon Alley was packed with witches and wizards, so Henry Blackhart had taken one look at the crowd and swiftly disappeared towards The Leaky Cauldron, leaving Sylvia to fetch her schoolbooks alone. Squeezing away from the counter with her armfuls of books, Sylvia saw that the way out was now completely blocked by a family of redheads. Glancing around she spotted a staircase leading to the upper floor of the shop and decided it would be easier to wait for the excitement around Gilderoy Lockhart to die down. Trusting that her uncle would not miss her whilst he had ample access to firewhisky, the young witch slipped up the darkened staircase to the almost deserted second floor. Just as she emerged she heard an enthusiastic shout from the front of the shop.<p>

"It can't be Harry Potter!"

Glancing over the railing Sylvia was able to see down into the crowd below. A young wizard, about her age with jet-black hair, was being dragged forwards by the blonde man in pale blue robes. Curious to see The-Boy-Who-Lived, Sylvia moved around to get a better view. As she did so a pale boy, with silver-blonde hair and a scowl on his face pushed past as he swept down the stairs, knocking her pile of books over. She span round to confront the boy but he had already disappeared. Returning her attention to the scene below Sylvia saw Potter trying to slip away, but instead he was being firmly clasped to Lockhart's side.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Well that explains the book list for this year." Sylvia muttered to herself, "We've got an egotistical pretty-boy teaching us how to defend ourselves." She found her gaze drifting back to Harry Potter. Growing up in the wizarding world Sylvia had of course heard all the stories, although with her family they had not been in the most flattering light. He looked ordinary enough as far as she could see, his eyes were emerald green and his dark hair fell messily across his forehead hiding the lightning scar she knew was there. Just as she turned away Sylvia spotted the blonde boy again, he was talking to Potter and the people he seemed to be with, the redhead family from earlier, but the blonde did not seem to be a welcome companion. Something niggled at the back of Sylvia's mind, the blonde seemed familiar but she had met so few wizards her age that she would surely have remembered him. Her mystery was solved when the children's fathers joined the group, Lucius Malfoy standing as arrogantly as ever. She had seen him at the house on a few occasions when he had had business with Uncle Henry. So the boy had to be Draco, Sylvia's grandmother had mentioned him before, as an example of how a pure blood wizard should behave, in one of her lectures.

Sylvia was too far away to catch the words of the conversation but it had clearly struck a nerve with the redhead. He suddenly lunged at Lucius Malfoy, sending his daughter's cauldron flying and a shelf of books tumbling to the floor. The crowd scattered as the two men began an all out brawl and Sylvia was very glad of the safety of the floor above. The fight only stopped when a huge, hairy man came over and grabbed both men by the scruff of their necks and physically pulled them apart. Shaking himself free Malfoy made some parting comment before dumping a book back in the girl's cauldron and sweeping from the shop, his son following with an identical look of disgust at being involved with the incident. 'Well,' thought Sylvia, 'The Malfoys are clearlya _fine_ example of pure bloods.' Her heart sank at the thought of returning home but she knew she had kept her uncle waiting long enough. Gathering her books she left the shop and made her way down the twisting streets of Diagon Alley.

The train whistled as it pulled out of the station, smoke billowing from the engine carriage. Sylvia settled back against the cushioned compartment wall as the Hogwarts express picked up speed, her nose buried in 'The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2' It had been an uneventful remainder of the summer at the Blackhart house and even at her parting there had been little more than a nod and reminder to "uphold the family honor". Sylvia looked up as the compartment door slid open, there were three timid looking girls standing in the doorway, all still dragging their trunks behind them.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" The one at the front of the trio asked. "It's really hard to find seats." Sylvia nodded and put her book down to help the girls stow the bulky trunks overhead. Despite having been looking forward to meeting other witches her age, Sylvia now found herself at a loss for what to say and found herself studying the other girls instead. The girl who had spoken had dark, slightly curled, hair falling to just below her shoulders and looked a little taller than the other two, closer to Sylvia's own height. The girl on her right had pale blue eyes and blonde hair that was cropped to neatly frame her face. The other had dark skin and black hair that ran down her back in an intricate braid.

"Well, I'm Michelle Roseburn, who are you guys." The taller girl piped up, trying to get a conversation going.

"Lisa Newton." Said the blonde quietly.

"Rachel Mordin" Added the other. Realizing that they were waiting for her to speak Sylvia closed her book again.

"Sylvia Blackhart." Michelle gave a small start.

"A Blackhart, I didn't know they had any children of Hogwarts age." Sylvia sighed internally, she had hoped she might at least get through the train journey without an interrogation about her family. She shifted uncomfortably and Michelle seemed to realize that it wasn't a good subject to bring up. Casting around for a different topic her eyes alighted on the closed book in Sylvia's lap. "Oh, are you a second year. That makes me feel a bit stupid. I thought after first year I would have at least seen all of the rest of my year but I don't recognize you at all." Sylvia brightened at the chance to discuss the school.

"I'm only starting this year but I'm at the right age for second year so Hogwarts is letting me go straight in, as long as I've done the background work. So what'll happen once we get there tonight?"

Michelle straightened up in her seat, looking pleased at being asked for advice. "Well on the first night there's the welcome feast, all the first years get sorted into houses depending on their personal traits. Hufflepuff are supposed to be loyal and Ravenclaw is for all the brainiacs. Gryffindor are loyal too but tend to be a bit more adventurous, and finally Slytherin is supposed to be for those who are cunning." She quickly listed off. "But every house has gained a kind of, stereotypical reputation, Hufflepuff are wimps, Ravenclaws are snobs, Gryffindor are reckless and Slytherin are manipulative and dark." A scowl crossed Michelle's face as she finished. When she saw the scared looks on the others faces she hurriedly amended her last comment. "But not all Slytherins are dark, really, some of us are good friends with the other houses." Now that she looked more closely Sylvia noticed a green emblem with a silver snake stitched into Michelle's robes. The others, Lisa and Rachel, had plain robes on so they had to be first years. The two older girls kept chatting away comfortably as the train sped north but after a while Lisa slipped out, Rachel followed her muttering something about finding other first years. Just as they disappeared from sight Sylvia heard Lisa squeak in fright as a boys voice growled at her. Three boys came into the compartment, two large, broad lumps with cropped hair and a smaller blonde boy who she recognized as Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Roseburn, have you seen Potter?" Malfoy snapped at her. Turning her attention from the window Michelle answered curtly.

"What makes you think I want to get involved in your petty little squabbles Malfoy?" One of the boys lurking behind started to crack his knuckles. With an exasperated sigh Michelle looked at Malfoy directly, "No, I haven't. Now do you mind..." But from the word 'no' Malfoy's attention had drifted over to Sylvia.

"That blonde brat said you were a Blackhart. I'm Draco Malfoy, my father..."  
>"I'm well aware of who your father is Malfoy." Sylvia interrupted. She noticed Draco's chest swelling, he seemed to be taking it as a great compliment. With a smirk Sylvia decided to cut him down to size. "Yes, he put on quite a show in Diagon Alley the other day, very dignified." Draco's face immediately turned into a scowl.<p>

"He was attacked by that family of blood-traitors, and you should speak with more respect. You wouldn't want to make an enemy of me, just ask your pathetic friend here." With a final dark glare around the compartment Draco swept out followed by his goons.

"What was all that about?" Sylvia wondered aloud. Looking back at her new friend it was clear that Michelle's mood had nosedived.

"You should be careful around Malfoy. He… he doesn't like to lose face." She hesitated before continuing, "I stood up to him last year when he was picking on a half-blood and won when he tried to duel me. It didn't take him long to send Crabbe and Goyle after me." Her voice tailed off and she looked away. Sylvia assumed that the two bouncers behind Malfoy had been Crabbe and Goyle, so it didn't take much to guess what had happened. Sorry she had asked, Sylvia returned to her book and the two kept to themselves for the rest of the journey.

It was dark as the train arrived in Hogsmede station; Sylvia looked around, not sure what she was supposed to do now.

"Firs' years. Firs' years over here please." Boomed a loud voice, startling all the first years that hadn't expected to be met by such a massive, hairy man. Sylvia was behind him and could only see a huge, broad back covered by a moleskin overcoat, she suddenly recognized him as the one who had stopped the fight in Flourish and Blotts. She nervously tapped the man on the elbow, as he turned to her she saw two dark eyes, twinkling amongst his hair and felt much more at ease. There was no mistaking such kind eyes.

"Excuse me I'm Sylvia Blackhart, I'm joining as a second year and I was wondering if you knew..."  
>"Where yer supposed to go?" Hagrid finished for her. "Professor McGonagall mentioned ye', jus' head up to the castle wi' the older years an' she'll find ye' in the Entrance Hall." Sylvia nodded her thanks as Hagrid turned away to round up stray first years and hurried after Michelle. The two girls settled into one of the horseless carriages that were waiting for the students, two Hufflepuffs got in with them and the carriage lurched forwards and began to make its way up the winding track towards the castle above. As they drew up to the majestic double doors of Hogwarts Sylvia began to feel very nervous. The four students got out and the two Hufflepuffs scurried off into the waiting Great Hall, Michelle however hung back to help Sylvia.<p>

"McGonagall he said, yeah?" She asked Sylvia, who was too worried now to do more than nod. Michelle looked around quickly before dragging her over to a witch who was standing on the stairs to the next floor.

"Miss Blackhart?" Asked the tall, stern-looking woman in green robes with a pointed green hat perched on her graying hair who had been surveying the crowd as they made their way through the Entrance Hall.

"Yes Professor." Said Sylvia, as she forced the words out of her suddenly tight throat. Professor McGonagall turned her head to Michelle.

"Thank you for your help Miss Roseburn, you may return to the Great Hall now. Follow me if you would Miss Blackhart." The witch said, before turning and heading down a corridor. They walked smartly through the castle, barely giving Sylvia time to wonder at the constantly moving stairs, the whispering doors and the curious portraits. They went into a small room that looked like some sort of office; Sylvia presumed it belonged to the professor. Books lined the walls and an ornate wooden desk stood in the centre with a high backed chair behind it and a smaller, less impressive chair, in front. Professor McGonagall motioned for Sylvia to take it before settling behind her desk.

"So, Miss Blackhart, I trust you have had no problems with the first year work that was assigned to you." Sylvia nodded, her nerves were receding now but they still lingered, fluttering around her stomach uncomfortably. "Since you arrived with Miss Roseburn I assume she has already told you a lot about the sorting process and the importance of the Hogwarts houses." Another nod. "Good, now as I tell all the first years, while you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family, you will share you dorms and classes with your house, and your behavior can win or lose house points." As she spoke Professor McGonagall brought a tattered old wizards hat out from behind her desk. "This is the Hogwarts Sorting Hat." She explained. Sylvia could have sworn she saw the hat tip its point slightly in a bow. "Once you put it on it will sort you into a house and you will join your house table for the feast and the first years procession." The professor stood and walked around the table with the hat. Sylvia couldn't help closing her eyes as the hat was placed over her head; her nerves suddenly back again at full force. She jumped as a voice began to murmur in her ear.

"Hmmm. You're a tricky one to place, aren't you. Not a bad mind at all, and you would always stand up for what's important to you, no matter what came your way. A good heart as well, that's rare. Oh, but what's this. Your family line, that's very interesting." Sylvia froze where she sat. Had it seen all the way back, or did it just mean her Blackhart blood.

"Please not there." She thought franticly, "Anywhere else, just not there."

"Another one that doesn't want that house. I seem to get that a lot recently." The hat continued. "Normally I would allow that but I think you really should be there."

"No, please no."

"I'm sorry my dear but I think it will be very important for you to be there. You should be very proud by the way. For almost every student what matters most is which house will do the best for them, but you are very special. This choice is because of what you can do for your house, and I think, one day, for Hogwarts as a whole."

Sylvia just sat there, wishing the hat would put her somewhere else but her heart sank as it shouted out her house.

"SLYTHERIN"

* * *

><p>So? How was it? 0.0 please let me know .<p> 


	3. Slytherin House

Ahh! It's been so long since I updated this. My chapters seem so much longer than they were in my first fic. Still, its up now. But I have no reviews for this story yet. This makes me sad :(

I know not much has happened yet but surely theres something to comment on, the style, the story, what you want to happen later.

Anyway enough begging for reviews, heres the chapter

* * *

><p>Sylvia slipped into the Great Hall with the other stragglers from the upper years, her robes now adorned with the green and silver crest of her house. It had magically appeared on her chest when the hat had announced her house. She assumed that all her other sets would have changed as well. As she made her way over to the Slytherin table she saw Michelle waving at her. Her mood lightened just a little as she realized at least she would have one friend in her new house. As Sylvia settled into a seat beside Michelle the doors to the hall opened again and a crowd of nervous first years came in, following Professor McGonagall. A stool was brought in and the Sorting Hat placed on it, having already heard the hat talk to her Sylvia was only mildly surprised when it burst into song. As the hat sang Michelle leaned over and whispered to Sylvia, "So you're a Slytherin too then." She giggled at the overacted grimace that crossed Sylvia's face. "I wouldn't worry, a lot of Slytherins seem to be here just for their pure bloodline, I guess it's the only way the hat can keep the houses about even and still follow the wishes of the founders." Both girls looked up as the hat finished its song and Professor McGonagall unrolled a long scroll and began to read off names. Sylvia didn't have a great amount of interest in the sorting, but paid polite attention as the first years were sent off to their new houses. She noticed a few of the first years lips moving as they were sorted and assumed they were talking to the hat, they always seemed to be the ones that the hat spent most time deliberating over. On the other hand some students were sorted almost instantly.<p>

"Mordin, Rachel." Sylvia perked up as the dark girl from the train sat down on the stool, she seemed surprisingly calm compared to many of the others. The hat paused briefly before shouting "RAVENCLAW." The ravenclaw table cheered as Rachel carefully made her way over and sat down by some of the other newly sorted girls. A few names later came "Newton, Lisa." The blonde was almost instantly sorted into Hufflepuff, Sylvia glimpsed Malfoy further down the table sneering at her as she scurried over before nervously accepting an offered seat. The only other pupil that caught Sylvia's eye was the young redheaded girl that she had seen in Flourish and Blotts. She became a Gryffindor and happily ran over to sit by three other ginger boys who had to be her brothers. Now that she had noticed them Sylvia realized that the smallest brother didn't seem to be with them, the one who had looked friendliest with Harry Potter. Scanning the Gryffindor table she realized that he didn't seem to be there either. Before she had a chance to ponder this any further however the sorting came to an end and the wizard in the centre of the teachers table stood up.

"Well I am glad to see so many happy new faces around the hall tonight, but greetings can wait until you are fed and watered. Dig in." Without another word he sat down and began to tuck in to the platters of food that suddenly appeared on every table. Michelle laughed at the stunned look on Sylvia's face at the surprising service. With a grin at her new friend Sylvia began piling food onto her plate. As the feast progressed Sylvia found herself starting to relax, she chatted to the other students sitting around her and they shared innocent stories of home and family. The friendly atmosphere even got Sylvia talking about how she lived with her fathers family although her parents were dead, at first people offered sympathy but it was soon clear that Sylvia felt neither remorse nor attachment to her birth parents and the matter was soon ignored.

"Who's that?" Sylvia asked a greasy haired teacher slipped in through a rear door and whispered in the Headmasters ear. The headmaster nodded and motioned to Professor McGonagall to come as well. The three teachers left by the back door, causing a rippling murmur to flow through the hall as friends pointed out the event to their neighbours.

"That's Professor Snape, he teaches potions, and he's the head of our house as well by the way." Michelle told her. "I wonder what could be going on." Michelle was clearly not alone in being curious. Sylvia noticed Draco Malfoy was also staring intently at the door the teachers had left by. Some time later when the three professors came back Malfoy smirked to himself before returning his attention to the feast. Sylvia wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not but Snape looked distinctly put out and McGonagall seemed to be fuming slightly. Dumbledore was as serene as ever as he sat down and reached for a custard tart.

As the last remains of the puddings disappeared from the table Dumbledore stood up again at the top of the hall. "Now that we are all sated there are a few start of year announcements that have to be made. Firstly I am delighted to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart." Lockhart got to his feet to make a ridiculous over-exaggerated bow, his lurid robes billowing behind him. Sylvia noticed the vast majority of the girls in the room giggling and blushing, thankfully it seemed at least most of the Slytherins had more sense. The prevailing expression among her house was one of disgust and incredulity, there was noticeably less clapping from their table as Lockhart reclaimed his seat. "First years should be aware that the Forbidden Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to all students and Mister Filch has asked me to remind all years of the extensive list of banned items that is on display in his office if anyone wishes to check it." His eyes twinkled as his gaze flitted over a selection of the students, Sylvia suspected they were all ones that needed reminding of the rules. "Now I think I have held you all from your beds long enough and I am sure you all want to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Off you go." Dumbledore left the teachers table and made his way out of the hall, the rest of the staff table following behind him. Around each of the house tables the prefects were rounding up their respective first years and ushering them out of the hall. Sylvia decided to just stay with Michelle and the other girls from the feast, the group headed down a staircase heading down under the main castle. They wound their way through the dungeon corridors, the flickering lights of the torch flames danced across the damp walls. Sylvia shivered at the thought of living down here. Michelle smiled over at her. "Don't worry, the dorms aren't as bad as you'd think. You see…"

"Is the new little Slytherin afraid of the dark?" Sneered an increasingly familiar voice. The two girls looked up to see Draco and his gorillas blocking the path ahead. Sylvia quickly cast about; it took only a moment to realize the little group of friends had become isolated. Turning back to Malfoy she recognized another face over his shoulder, it was one of the girls from the feast, she had seemed nice at the time but now her expression was pinched and sneering. "So it seems little Miss Blackhart is just baggage in her family then." Malfoy drawled, "An unwanted child of a dead son." He saw Sylvia's confused face. "You didn't realize at all?" His eyes lit up and he smirked, "You actually thought all those girls gossiping away were just trying to be friendly?" His blonde hair shook as he started to laugh. "Really, what kind of a Slytherin are you going to be?" His laughter died away and he strode right up to Sylvia, "You made an enemy of me on the train today, but already I've got all the information on you I need thanks to Pansy." The girl behind him flashed a grin at the mention of her name. "So you'd better learn fast Blackhart, you don't make friends in Slytherin, you make allies, and if you make the wrong choices..." He glanced over at Michelle. "Well, that's going to make things that much more difficult for you." He jerked his head at the people surrounding them before sauntering off towards the common room, his lackeys trailing behind him.

"Come on," whispered Michelle, her eyes downcast, "We'd better get to bed." This stirred the disheartened group to action and the second year girls shuffled slowly away, suddenly very aware of just how tough this year could be for them.

The next morning Sylvia tumbled out of bed to the sound of chattering drifting up the stairs from the common room. Quickly throwing on some fresh robes and dragging a brush through her hair she scurried down to see what all the commotion was about. As she emerged the first thing to catch her eye was Malfoy, surrounded by what looked like most of the house.

"Professor Snape just confirmed it," he crowed. "That's where Dumbledore and McGonagall went during the feast, to decide on a punishment for Potter and Weasley, I wouldn't be surprised if they are already packed up and on their way home." His eyes were flashing in delight and it was clear, even from the distance Sylvia was at, that nothing could have pleased Malfoy more than the prospect of the two Gryffindors being expelled. Spotting Michelle hovering near the entrance wall, Sylvia slipped through the crowd to get to her.

"What's going on?" She asked her friend as the pair left the common room and made their way to breakfast.

"Malfoy came in earlier flashing around some newspaper clipping about Muggles spotting a flying car. Rumour is that was how Potter and one of his friends got to Hogwarts this year. Then he went to ask Snape about the feast last night," she twitched slightly as she continued, "Malfoy has always been good at sniffing out information. He's even better at using it against people. Still I doubt he's wrong today, the chances of those two avoiding expulsion is slim." By this time the pair had reached the great hall and sat down to eat. Since they had arrived quite early the girls ate at a leisurely pace as the rest of the school filtered into the hall. The heads of house began to move along their respective tables, handing out timetables. Snape moved swiftly through his house, barley sparing a look at his pupils. Looking at hers Sylvia saw that the first class was herbology. Gathering her bag she made to leave the hall when a huge flock of owls swooped in with letters and parcels. A bright red letter seemed to draw the eyes of every student, the owl bearing it flew low before crashing spectacularly into the Gryffindor table. A large number of the Slytherins, including Malfoy, were giggling or smirking as they watched Weasley tentatively open the letter. A woman's voice boomed through the hall, berating her son and his friend. Sylvia saw the glint in Malfoy's eye fade as he realised that the pair hadn't been expelled. The ranting letter suddenly burst into flames and gentle laughter drifted along as the students began to disperse, the fun over. As Sylvia and Michelle made their way through the entrance hall they spotted Potter trying to slip away from the commotion only to be latched onto by a tiny first year with a massive black camera. Not paying the scene much attention Sylvia continued to make her way through the crowd when she heard Malfoy's raised voice grab the attention of the Students.

"Gather round everyone, Harry Potters giving out signed photos!" The surrounding students began to chatter loudly, but before the situation could go anywhere the unmistakable robes of Gilderoy Lockhart appeared alongside Potter.

"Now then what's all this, who's giving out signed photos?"

As the first year started flashing his camera and Lockhart prattled Sylvia sighed and carried on to the greenhouses, Michelle had already disappeared but she had told Sylvia where to go at breakfast. As she went through the main doors she heard a quiet muttering.

"Well it serves him right, any other student would have been expelled for that stunt, but not perfect, precious Potter." It came as no surprise to Sylvia that it was Malfoy and his flunkies. She stopped short, not wanting to seem like she was following them but she had already been spotted. Malfoy turned to face her. "What's wrong Blackhart, the wimpy new Slytherin not happy with tormenting a couple of stupid lions?" The tone he used, one clearly well used in a history of suppression and torment, would have chilled most people in a moment. Adding to the atmosphere was the look of dumb malevolence on Crabbe and Goyle. But being raised as a Blackhart hadn't meant nothing to Sylvia. Whether or not she agreed with her family she had still learnt to be proud of herself. It was only two days into term and already she had had enough of being told to lower herself to Draco Malfoy. Straightening her back Sylvia rose to her full height and matched Draco's gaze with her own. She didn't speak, just looked at him the way her grandmother looked at her children, the glare of a highborn lady. Malfoy did not turn away. Out of the corner of her eye however, Sylvia saw the certainty drain away from Crabbe and Goyle. They knew power when they saw it. The look on Malfoy's face changed, it melted from a derisive scowl to an appraising look. He could see now that she was not one to break as easily as he thought.

"Maybe you are more suited to Slytherin than I thought." He mused before sweeping away towards herbology. As soon as he was out of sight Sylvia began to tremble, she had made her intentions clear, she would not submit. It was too late now to doubt what she had done. Composing herself she followed the path the three boys had taken. Replacing her mask she entered the greenhouse and stood by Michelle. Malfoy paid her no heed but Sylvia knew that this year was now going to be far from uneventful.

* * *

><p>Ta-dah. I'd like to think there are people waiting for more, but either way it may be a while, I'm running around like a headless chicken the past week and that doesn't look like its going to change any time soon.<p> 


	4. Beginnings

*Peeks at previous update date* Eek!

Oops. Just lost my taste for story writing for a while. I kept not liking how it turned out so I decided to ignore it for a while and come back to it. I ended up leaving it for longer than intended.

My apologies to anyone who may have been waiting for this. I can't tell if you don't review. :'( (hint hint)

Anyway I'm back now and should have other updates in the not too distant future.

* * *

><p>Term had begun smoothly as far as classes were concerned. Sylvia had quickly settled into the routine, although the teachers had been concerned at first that she wouldn't be up to the rest of the year's standard. Much as she hated to praise anyone in her family, Sylvia had to admit her mother had been a good teacher. Although she was sure that half of the spells her mother deemed essential would never be taught at Hogwarts. The class that had been most eventful had to be Defense against the Dark Arts. With Lockhart as the teacher none of her house seemed to be expecting much, but on being presented with a quiz that seemed to be nothing but an ego boost, the entire class just lost any hope they had. The time dragged as they waited for Lockhart to gather in the papers. Sylvia tapped her pencil on the desk, she had scribbled down a few answers for the sake of appearances but really couldn't care less. Instead she began to look around the room. Most of the Slytherins were in a state of stupor but the more active students could be spotted discretely flicking their wands at neighbour's papers, presumably passing notes. Following the path of the messages it didn't take long for Sylvia to notice that Malfoy seemed to be at the centre of the web. Lockhart began to sift through the papers.<p>

"Dear me, it seems that you haven't picked up much at all. I would at least expect you all to have remembered the basics but… dear, dear, dear." He continued to mutter away to himself as he leafed through the remaining answers. Before he could get into a full flow however one of the boys raised his hand.

"Yes Mr…?

"Zabini, Professor. I was just wondering about something I read in one of your books."

Lockhart looked rather pleased with himself and smoothed down the front of his lurid robes. "Ask away dear boy."

"Well in Wanderings with Werewolves you talk about saving a village forever from werewolf attacks by curing the man. I was just curious why there are still werewolves around if it can be cured?" Sylvia considered the boy, Blaize Zabini if she remembered correctly; he had an expression that was the picture of innocence that just didn't sit right of a Slytherin's face.

"Ah well that's easily explained," blustered Lockhart, wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his robes, "However the level of understanding required is beyond second year syllabus. Now returning to the test..."

"Sir." Another boy had raised his hand.

"Ah, yes?" Lockhart said, still a little off stride.

"I was curious as to who you learnt so much from. My mum went to school with you and she said that you failed your O. "

"Yes well, I flourished best when left to my own devices. Plenty of famous witches and wizards do better after school. So if everyone is quite satisfied…"

But another three hands flew into the air.

It was late in the evening and Sylvia was nestled in an armchair by the fire, working her way through the homework they had been given. Michelle and a few of the other girls they had made friends with were gathered nearby in companionable silence. Daphne Greengrass had been amongst the group that had run into Malfoy after the welcoming feast but she was still comfortable around Sylvia. She was a second year too, the eldest daughter of a pureblood family but had confided that her younger sister Astoria was the family favourite. It didn't seem to bother her but Sylvia had already learnt that what a Slytherin showed on the surface was never the whole story. Melody Forwin had also joined the group, although she had only turned up after she had been called out by some of the older students on being a half-blood raised only by her muggle father. It had somehow already spread round the entire house that Sylvia had defied Malfoy and it had certainly made things more interesting. Things had not been going as she expected though. Sylvia sighed and closed the textbook that she had been reading, her thoughts were no longer on her work. After standing up to Malfoy, even in such a small way, Sylvia had expected to become a constant target but instead any moves against her seemed to be passive and indirect. A good number of Slytherin house seemed to be avoiding what was no doubt an impending battle between the two altogether and were waiting to see who would win before choosing a side. But such was the nature of Slytherin house, Sylvia couldn't help but smile as she remembered the red and sweaty face of Lockhart as he rushed the class out following almost half an hour of unanswerable questions. It had clearly been Malfoy that had orchestrated the event not just from seeing him put the plan in place but from the radiating smugness afterwards. Despite her distaste for Malfoy himself Sylvia caught herself appreciating the subtle attacks that her house seemed to have such a talent for. It couldn't be more different from the open hostility she had seen between the Gryffindors and Snape during potions. Packing away her things Sylvia nodded at the other girls before heading off to bed. The group smiled back at her before returning to their parchment. As Sylvia slipped into her four-poster bed with its emerald green hangings she realised that she no longer resented the house she had been placed in, as Michelle had said reputations hadn't been made from nothing but all the same, friends could be found anywhere.

The weeks passed without great event. Classes were interesting but not overly taxing and Sylvia had easily slipped into life at Hogwarts. Despite the tension that still ran through the house the Slytherins were content to let it be. So long as nothing sparked a blaze Sylvia was sure the embers of the feud between her and Malfoy would lie still. On a Saturday morning Sylvia made her way down to the common room early in the morning, she liked to get up early and enjoy the quiet. This weekend however Sylvia encountered six figures in green robes clutching black handled brooms, five of the figures were well-built and bulky older boys. The sixth was Malfoy. Not wanting to be caught turning back Sylvia continued down the last few steps from the dorms and nodded to the group as she went past. Before she could take her accustomed place by the fire Marcus Flint, also dressed in green, pushed in through the entry wall.

"Right, I've got the note let's get going." Glancing around he caught Sylvia's interested look before she could school her face into indifference. He sneered at her, being one of the house firmly behind family supremacy. "Getting a good look at what family can really do are you, Blackhart?" The brief look of confusion on her face was clearly all the invitation Malfoy needed.

"My father bought new brooms for the entire Quidditch team. It's not easy to get hold of seven brand new Nimbus 2001s at short notice but when you have connections, well it's no trouble at all." A smile had slowly spread across Malfoys mouth as he was speaking. Without leaving time for a retort Malfoy swept past the rest of the team and made his way out of the common room. The others filtered out after him. Sylvia was powerfully curious about Quidditch since she had never actually seen it played. Her grandmother thought it a trivial sport. The last boy to leave, a fourth year Chaser held back before leaving.

"Do you want to come and watch?" He asked, smiling at her. "No one will mind having someone to show off the new brooms to, and you might just get to see Malfoy fall off." Flashing another grin he disappeared through the enchanted wall to catch up with the rest of the team. With even only the mental image of Malfoy embarrassing himself in the air giving her cheer Sylvia grabbed her cloak and hurried after the boy.

As the chaser had said there was no objection to Sylvia accompanying them down to the pitch. As they arrived the team went into the changing rooms towards the pitch entrance and she made her way into the stands. The first sight that Sylvia saw was twice as many people as she had expected standing on the grass, and half of them were in red. As a few Gryffindor spectators dashed towards the teams Sylvia scurried down as well, partly out of concern but mostly out of curiosity. She arrived just in time to hear Potter's busy-haired friend yell at Malfoy, "Well at least no-one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent." The self-satisfied smirk on Malfoy's face turned instantly into a fowl glare.

"No-one asked your opinion you filthy little Mud-Blood." Before any of the Slytherin's could react the red-head had pulled his wand and blasted a curse at the new seeker. With a great flash of silver light the boy was thrown backwards onto the turf. Recovering from his shock at the attempt Malfoy began laughing raucously, Flint was thumping the ground with his fist and all of the other team members were in various states of mirth. Potter and the girl dragged their friend away as he began throwing up slugs, ignoring the amused Slytherins. The Gryffindors gathered up their brooms and left the pitch. Stifling the remaining chuckles Flint also picked up his broom, ordering the rest of the team into the air. The fourth year looked over at Sylvia, still standing shocked at the back of the group.

"So you ready to see some proper flying?" His cheerfulness from before had become cockiness. Sylvia frowned slightly as she answered.

"Some other time, I seem to have lost my taste for it just now." Dismissing her coldness the Chaser shrugged and kicked off into the sky. Turning her back on the site of the unpleasant scene Sylvia slowly made her way up to the castle, trying to ignore her jubilant housemate's crows of delight at how their morning had gone.

That night Sylvia tossed around in her bed. She kept mulling over what she and her friends had discussed during the evening. Daphne had cleared up the confusion over the motives of the fourth year Chaser.

"He's no more likely to side with you than Crabbe and Goyle are but he dosen't like Malfoy."

"He was friends with last year's seeker, who would have had it again this year if Malfoy hadn't promised the new brooms." Explained Melody, who it turned out followed Quidditch religiously. "Malfoy was determined to be seeker, he went to the tryouts to try and get in properly but lost out. He can't stand to be second best to anyone, especially not Potter."

"What's Potter got to do with it?" Asked Sylvia.

"Don't you know? He's been the Gryffindor Seeker since last year, he had to get special permission as a first year. Malfoy's been bitter ever since." Melody was grinning slightly now. "Mind you it was thanks to Malfoy that Potter got on the team in the first place. He stole something from Longbottom and flew off with it during a flying lesson. Potter chased after him and snatched it out of the air. It was fantastic. Anyway Potter got caught, though Malfoy didn't, and instead of getting punished he got appointed Seeker."

"Because he's famous?" Sylvia was beginning to wonder if there was something to Malfoys complaints of special treatment.

"Oh no." Melody amended. "The team were desperate, they had no one else, but since Potter joined the team he has never lost a match. He holds the school record for the youngest Seeker and he's well on the way to getting most consecutive played wins as well." Her voice had taken on a slightly more reciting tone, as though quoting from a book. It wouldn't have surprised Sylvia if she was. So it turned out Malfoy's bid to get on the team was just another way of trying to prove he was superior, and he would do so buy any means available.

Turning over Sylvia tried to put it out of her mind. Malfoy wasn't worth the trouble, so why couldn't she let it go. She turned onto her back, staring up at the emerald canopy of her bed. Closing her eyes she let her thoughts float at random, angry thoughts about many of her housemates flitting across every now and then. Just as she began to slip into sleep words drifted past her.

"_Rip, kill, tear!"_

Starting upright Sylvia glanced around. For a second she had thought she heard a voice. Peering out of the curtains around her bed she glanced around the dorm. Nothing moved. All that could be heard was the deep breathing of the other girls sleeping. Shaking her head Sylvia cursed her overactive, and apparently vicious, imagination. Lying down again she finally succumbed to her dreams.

* * *

><p>Whew, what a long chapter. Well at least some interesting things can start happening now. With any luck with the plot speeding up the chapters will come more easily and I can update more regularly.<p>

As always any opinions are welcome. :)


	5. Halloween

I haven't updated in far too long. Life seemed to catch up with me a little. Ah well, I will keep doing this story but updates may be quite sporadic.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Halloween arrived and the excitement spread quickly through the castle, even down to the Slytherin dungeons. The good mood was infectious and rumours flew around like owls, the current favourite was that Dumbledore had booked a troop of dancing skeletons for the entertainment. As evening closed in Sylvia and Michelle made their way up to the Great Hall chatting quietly, as they walked in both girls fell silent in awe at the decorations. Live bats and owls flew around the ceiling of the hall, which showed a moonlit storm even though the night outside was calm. Pumpkins hovered along the walls and a stage draped in black sat at the opposite end from the teacher's table. An excited muttering filled the hall as the students grew impatient for the feast to begin. The two friends found the others had saved seats at the end of the Slytherin table and happily joined them. The houses gradually settled and as Dumbledore got to his feet they fell silent altogether. Sensing the excitement in the hall Dumbledore simply waved his arms and the food appeared in front of the waiting students. The tables groaned under the sudden weight of everything from tomato soup to pumpkin pie and back again. The hall was filled with the sounds of happy munching, broken with only small spatterings of conversation. Michelle passed a jug to Sylvia under the table.<p>

"Spiced Mead." she whispered, "One of the prefects confiscated it from the Weasley twins." Grinning Sylvia checked the teachers and took a quick swig, it was warm and tasted sweet. She saw a few other surreptitious glances by other students at the able and surmised the twins had lost more than one jug. As the puddings appeared rumours were confirmed when five skeletons took to the temporary stage. Music filled the hall and the students laughed and clapped in delight at the merry jig that was struck. Michelle and Sylvia happily tucked into dessert as the dancing continued.

_Rip, Tear, Kill!_

Sylvia snapped her head up and cast around. In a chance lull in volume she had thought she had heard the strange voice she remembered from the dorms. But another song began for the skeletons and she could hear nothing strange among the general murmur of the hall. Michelle didn't seem to notice. She shrugged it off and took another swig of mead. With a flourish the final song of the troop came to an end and Dumbledore sent the students to bed. The student body, tired and full of food, made their way towards their respective common rooms. Sylvia and Michelle lingered at the table, in no great hurry. Sylvia couldn't help but notice Malfoy was there too, trying to coax Crabbe and Goyle away from the sizable pile of cakes that they had kept back. Not wanting to be left alone with the boys the two girls headed out into the entrance hall. They were about to descend into the dungeons when a frightened clamour echoed down the grand staircase. Sharing a concerned look they hesitated. Sylvia's mind flashed back to the voice and she turned to go investigate. Michelle followed her, as did Malfoy and his cronies who had just left the Great Hall. They followed the noise until they emerged into the first floor corridor by the girl's bathroom and found it blocked by scared students. Without batting an eyelid Malfoy forced his way through the crowd using Crabbe and Goyle to make a path. Slipping in behind them, Sylvia nudged her way through as well, leaving Michelle behind. When the four Slytherins reached open space it was as part of a clear outline of the scene. Potter and his two friends stood alone in the space staring at the frozen form of the caretakers cat hanging from a torch bracket. The water that covered the floor reflected the flickering light of the torches, casting an eerie glow over the words in silver paint on the wall behind.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware._

A Gryffindor prefect sent a younger student to find Professor Dumbledore. Sylvia, along with the other students stood dumbstruck. The shocked silence was broken by Malfoy's drawling voice.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware. You'll be next, Mudbloods." He had a wicked grin on his face and seemed to revel in the fear and anger he had created. At that moment Dumbledore, followed by several other teachers arrived. Raisin his voice over the hysterical wailings and accusations of Filch, Dumbledore ordered the rapidly panicking crowd back to their dormitories. Malfoy looked like he wanted to stay and watch Potter get in trouble but Snape had seen him and sent him off with a look. His gaze moved over to Sylvia who started out of her shock and scurried after the boys. Collecting Michelle on the way the five went straight to their dungeon common room. Most of the House was still up, having heard about the commotion from paintings but had been kept in by the prefects and Snape. Michelle dragged Sylvia over to Daphne and the others who were huddled in a corner. Malfoy lapped up the limelight as he relayed what had happened. At the mention of the Chamber of Secrets there was a series of gasps from some of the older students, most looked clueless. Sylvia knew a little of it from some of her mother's older, darker books, but listened as Malfoy took great delight in telling his audience the old legend.

"When the four founders first built Hogwarts they picked their own students to teach. Helga Hufflepuff favoured loyal, friendly children. Not particularly remarkable but she took them anyway. Rowena Ravenclaw prized intelligence and a thirst for knowledge like her own. Godric Gryffindor went for the reckless, the brave, the thrill-seekers." He paused dramatically. "And then there was Salazar Slytherin. He looked for very select students, loyal to their own, cunning, sly, but above all he took pureblood wizards. He saw it their duty to protect and uphold the wizarding ways. Those who knew the muggle world might tell others. They couldn't be trusted." Sylvia was shocked to see how many Slytherins were nodding and agreeing with this, at least half of Slytherin was half-blood, it couldn't be helped these days. Malfoy continued. "Salazar took his concerns to his fellow founders but they wouldn't listen, too caught up in their own power and new importance, they saw no danger in the children. Furious at being ignored Salazar took matters into his own hands. Deep within the school he built a secret room that only he or his true Heir could open. In the chamber he left a hideous beast that would purify the school of all unworthy to study magic." Malfoy left his story hanging, many of the older years had heard this before but the first years ate up every word. One piped up.

"Why not use it then? Why hide it?" Malfoy quickly answered, "Powerful as Slytherin was as long as the other three founders were there they would protect the Mudbloods. When he refused to tell them how to find the Chamber they threw him out. His students were ostracized. The four houses were formed and the traits that defined them kept true. Over the years the other founders fought and went away, other wizards and witches began teaching and the Chamber was forgotten."

Most of the assembled students seemed satisfied the story was over but than a small mousey girl said in a trembling voice.

"But it's all just a myth right. What happened tonight was just a prank. There isn't really a monster?

Malfoy jeered at her obvious fright. "That's what the teachers will say, but it all happened before." This perked up all ears in the common room. "My father told me that fifty years ago there was a series of attacks on Mudbloods and the teachers couldn't do anything about it. Then a girl died. The school was going to be closed but a student got caught."

"A student! A student is doing this." A fourth year boy burst out.

"Yeah." Malfoy was playing the crowd perfectly and reveling in his power over them. "After that the attacks stopped, the student must have been sent to Azkaban and the matter was closed."

No one burst out this time. They were each trying to work out what this meant. Marcus Flint's barking laugh rang out sharply. "About time too, this school could do with getting rid of some of the Muggle filth anyway." That was too much for Sylvia.

"How can you say that." She had leapt to her feet and the whole assembled house watched with baited breath. "People die from this, how can you joke about killing people based on their blood." She hadn't thought about what she was doing. Standing up to Malfoy and his bullying had been one thing but Flint was a seventh year, captain of the Quidditch team and had plenty of friends on his side. Yet here she was standing her ground on one of the founding points of Slytherin house. The room felt very cod. Flint walked over and stood in front of her, she felt very small.

"Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first." His voice was low and dangerously quiet, but every word was heard throughout the room. "You don't want to be on the wrong side Blackhart."

Sylvia had had many arguments with her mother. When she had been growing up they had travelled a lot, almost exclusively within the wizarding world. Everywhere they went Selena Blackhart had explained to her daughter how inferior everyone was, making points that seemed to come naturally to her but made no sense to Sylvia. Too often Sylvia had challenged her mother and was always accused of never knowing when to keep her mouth shut. Over time she had stopped voicing her opinions, no one would listen and nobody cared. Once her mother died, and she had to live under an immovable grandmother who resented the sudden child in her care, she had become even more downtrodden. Here at Hogwarts she was finally starting to be her own person again, and now this. She felt an unexpected pressure on her shoulder, Michelle was standing by her side, glaring at Flint with her hand resting on her friends shoulder. In utter surprise Sylvia heard others make their way over, Daphne and Melody were there, as were a good handful of the houses half-bloods. Taking encouragement from their presence Sylvia did what she had not done in a long time. She completely spoke her mind.

Sylvia spoke. It was calm, composed and clear. Then, without another glance she turned and led those behind her to the dormitories. The rest of the house sat in stunned silence, her words still hanging in the air.

"Screw you."

* * *

><p>Eek! Well there we go. Now that the attacks are starting things will be getting a lot more interesting for Slytherin house.<p>

What did you think? 0.o Please review!


	6. Blood Magic

I'm not dead. It has been quite a few months but it's summer now and I'm determined one of my summer projects is to be major work on my fan fictions. So here we go!

* * *

><p>The whole school could talk of nothing but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Due to the utter secrecy surrounding the matter, and the Hogwarts rumour mill, everyone knew that the cat was petrified, Filch was a squib, Potter was off the hook and Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris. Slytherins, by their nature, tend to keep secrets very well when it suits them and the internal dispute was unanimously viewed as a Slytherin matter and so the rest of the school knew nothing. This was different from the brewing fight between Sylvia and Malfoy. That had been a petty spat between second years, this time there was no middle ground and lines had been drawn. Sylvia and her friends were very much in the minority. Twelve Slytherins, eight girls and four boys, from various years grouped together in the Library most evenings. They had found that when they were alone the hidden hostility from others rose to the surface. It was mostly whispered insults and threats but Daphne had been hit with a trip jinx the other day at the top of a flight of stairs. If a passing Ravenclaw hadn't caught her she could have been seriously injured. Sylvia had been disheartened at how few people cared if Muggleborns died. Michelle tried to reassure her in a hushed discussion in Charms on Monday.<p>

"I'm sure most of them don't really want anyone to die, or even be petrified." She murmured as they tried to change the colour of a plate. "They just care more about staying safe than speaking out. If you hadn't said anything the other night I doubt any Slytherin would have admitted to not liking all this." Sylvia sighed and flicked her wand half-heartedly at the plate.

"It's probably the more sensible thing, keeping quite but… I just don't see how they can be that bigoted in the first place." Her plate flickered into red for a moment. "I just hope it blows over sooner rather than later." Professor Flitwick came past at that point, frowning at the still white pair of plates. Abashed, the two friends went back to their wandwork.

The first Quidditch match of the year came around, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The only positive point Sylvia could find was that the older Slytherins had turned their attention to the Gryffindor team, rather than Sylvia's group. Her initial interest in the sport had been dampened after the training scene she had witnessed and the mood of the House was still such that Sylvia was not much inclined to watch. At the breakfast table the Slytherin team were already wearing the emerald green robes and were holding their full set of Nimbus 2001's rather smugly. The Gryffindor team all looked a little green themselves; the captain in particular seemed to be staring at his food as though it was the sole source of all life's problems. Eventually he stopped prodding his food and led the silent team out of the hall. The sneers and giggles of Slytherin house followed them. The rest of the students began to filter off towards the quidditch pitch so Flint gathered up his team and strutted out. Melody was practically bouncing out of her seat in anticipation so the little group left too. In the entrance hall Sylvia waved them off and, despite their pleas to join them, went up to the Library.

To her surprise she was the only student there. Madame Pince, the librarian, gave her no more attention than a brief glance. Settling down at a table by the window Sylvia set to work on her potions essay. It had been a little difficult to keep up with her homework, many of the teachers wanted her to do extra work to make up for first year, but this was her last piece. In the distance she could just see the Quidditch players zooming through the air. As the morning moved on she rolled up her finished essay and instead pulled out one of the books her mother had given her. Of all the things Sylvia had learnt from her mother blood magic had always held a particular fascination for her. Taking a quick glance at Madam Pince she immersed herself in the aged texts. There was nothing inherently dark or illegal about blood magic but it had gained such a foul reputation that practice of it died out. Originally blood magic had been used to make bonds between allies, to forge a connection with objects or to place a seal. Anything that required protecting was best done by blood, for only a blood relative could break a spell. Sylvia was so absorbed in a method for hiding doors that she did not hear the figure come up behind her.

"Well this is exciting." She nearly dropped her book as the person suddenly spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore." The headmaster stood there holding one of the other blood books, his eyes twinkling. He carried on.

"I had thought blood magic was an art lost long ago, but the old families do tend to hang on to such things. I assume this is from the Blackhart library." He made it sound like a question.

"Oh, no sir." Sylvia was trying not to stumble over her words. "My mother left them to me. I don't know where she got them though." She didn't want to discuss her mother's family if she could avoid it.

"Do you have any others? I would very much like to see them. She hesitated.

"But sir don't you… I mean… Don't most wizards consider blood magic dark?" He smiled at her.

"Very little magic is dark by its own nature, it is how you use it that matters. Having to spill blood, if only a little, is perhaps a little archaic, but it is not dark. It is very rare for me to come across new magic, perhaps you can show me some or lend me those books." Sylvia was very tempted. She only knew a little blood magic but she had never had the opportunity to show anyone. She nodded.

"Excellent, my office is behind the gargoyle on the fourth floor, the password is Sugar Quills. Could you bring the books tonight?" Sylvia nodded again. "Ah." Dumbledore had glanced out the window. "It appears the match is over. It does seem as though something rather exciting has happened." An odd smile on his face Dumbledore left Sylvia alone, she hurriedly packed her bag and headed to the common room.

That evening Sylvia found herself standing in front of a particularly ugly gargoyle clutching her books to her chest. "Sugar Quills." The gargoyle frowned at her but leapt aside revealing a slowly moving staircase. She stepped up on the first stone and was gently carried up to a large wooden door She knocked; receiving no answer she carefully pushed the door ajar. The office was empty apart from a beautiful fiery bird on a golden perch. "A phoenix." Sylvia breathed. Slowly she approached, the bird's clear eyes fixed on her. She reached out a hand tentatively; the phoenix trilled quietly, a tuneful, happy little noise that Sylvia took as permission. Softly she stroked her hand down the beautiful long neck. It felt downy soft and strangely warm, as she moved down to the broad back between the wings the bird rubbed its head against her shoulder, crooning softly.

"It seems Fawkes has taken a liking to you." Dumbledore had silently entered the office behind her. "It's quite the compliment." Sylvia blushed slightly. "Sorry Professor, I should have waited outside."

"Think nothing of it my dear, it was I who was late. I daresay you heard about the events of the match." Dumbledore sat down in the chair behind his desk, motioning for Sylvia to take the one opposite. She did so, nodding and asking, "Do you know who cursed the Bludger?" It was out of politeness rather than concern, Melody had been chattering non-stop about the rouge Bludger since returning from the match.

"Alas no. Still, there has been no permanent damage done, Mr. Potter will be right as rain by tomorrow morning. Now let us see what books you have there." Smiling inwardly at Malfoys upcoming disappointment when Potter was fine she placed her books on the desk. She had brought only two volumes with her, 'A History of Blood Magic: Its Uses and Failings' and 'The First Drop: A Beginners Guide to Blood Magic'. Dumbledore's fingers almost twitched in anticipation as he reached out for the texts.

"These are not the books you had this morning, you have more?"

"Yes." Sylvia replied, treading carefully, "I have a couple of more advanced texts but I'm still working through those."

"But you have completed this one?" Dumbledore asked, tapping 'The First Drop' with a finger.

"Yes, but I had my mother to help me, she knew the magic herself and it is much easier to learn when someone can guide you. I've been struggling with the advanced texts since I had to teach myself." Sylvia was unsure of herself. She had never discussed blood magic with anyone other than her mother, to find herself discussing it in polite conversation with the Headmaster of Hogwarts was, disconcerting.

"Could you show me?" Although his expression remained composed his eyes twinkled and his voice put Sylvia in mind of a child who has just discovered a wonderful new game. She smiled.

"Do you have a small box I could use Professor?"

It was a good few hours later when Sylvia had finished showing Dumbledore how to seal the small silver box so that only his blood could open it. The basic sealing wasn't that complex but the refinement of the spell had taken her months to master. A seal could be set to an individual, their direct blood relatives or a line of descent. With the interrelations within pureblood families direct relatives could be any number of people so its use died out. The line of descent was better; many ancient objects could only be touched by the oldest child of the eldest living line through countless generations. Although the true heirs of many ancient lines had been lost to history or had died out entirely leaving the objects useless. Simply explaining theses complexities had taken this long, to be able to alter a sealing spell to cope was incredibly hard. Just as Sylvia closed 'A History of Blood Magic' after pointing out the appropriate passages a faint noise disturbed her thoughts. Behind her Fawkes fluttered his wings nervously.

_ Feed, must feed. So hungry, need blood._

Sylvia twitched noticeably, she looked around the office, trying to make it look casual.

"Is something wrong my dear?" She hesitated, hearing murderous invisible voices couldn't be a good sign and nothing had happened that first time, but if it was the voice she had heard at Halloween…

_Prey. I smell my prey, must feed._

"A voice." She said quickly. She hadn't meant to say anything but the venom and the danger in that voice had startled her into speaking.

"A voice? What sort of voice?" Dumbledore looked concerned. Well there was no backing out now.

"I'm not sure. I heard it in the dungeons some time ago and I think it heard it on Halloween, but I'm not sure."

"When on Halloween." Dumbledore leaned forward.

"Just… just before Mrs. Norris was found."

"And what does the voice say."

"It's hungry. It wants blood." Before she could say anything else Dumbledore got swiftly to his feet and marched over to one of the watching paintings.

"Wake the other paintings. We need a full search of the school, at once, but don't alarm the staff. It may be nothing." He turned back to Sylvia as the figure dashed out of the frame. "Miss Blackhart I want you to stay here. I will be back shortly." He swept out of the door and down the stairs without another word. Sylvia began to fight off panic. He wouldn't blame her would he?" If anything had happened she wouldn't be suspected would she? Before she could worry about it any more Fawkes flew over and settled in her lap. His warm weight was strangely comforting. She stroked his soft feathers as they waited for the headmaster to return.


End file.
